


Figuring it Out

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [17]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike helps his half-brother figure out his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figuring it Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> Written for a writerverse challenge with the prompt "uncomfortable conversations"

“How did you know that you’re gay?” Luke asks uncomfortably.

Mike stares at his half-brother. They’ve spoken over the phone and on Skype, but this is the first time they’ve met in person and Mike was not expecting that to be a topic of conversation. “The thing that cemented it for me is when I girl took her shirt off and seduce me and I just wanted her to put it back on. I knew I had an attraction to guys before that, but I guess part of me was hoping that maybe I was bi.”

Luke frowns. “Really? But you seem so comfortable with your sexuality.”

Mike chuckles. “I am now, but I was in high school in the early 1980s. It was a different world back then. I’m just lucky my mom was cool with it.”

“Mom’s cool too. Aiden finally officially came out a couple weeks ago. Not that we didn’t all already know.”

“Is he dating his best friend like Sarah suspected?” Mike asks.

Luke nods. “Yeah. They’ve been inseparable pretty much since pre-school. He hasn’t come out to his parents yet though – he’s worried about how they’ll react.”

“Every teenagers fear,” Mike says. “Though Aiden isn’t why you’re asking how I knew that I’m gay, is it?”

Luke bites his lip and shakes his head. “I’m trying to figure myself out. I’ve never dated and back in high school and guys would talk about what girls they thought were hot, I was never interested. I still have no interest in what girls are hot, so I figured that meant I’m gay, but I’m not interested in what guys are hot either.”

“Sexuality is a lot more complicated than gay an straight, Luke,” Mike says gently. “Some people are bisexual like Mark and Sarah are. And others are asexual – it sounds like that’s what you are.”

“And that’s normal?” Luke asks hesitantly. “It doesn’t make me a freak?”

“It’s perfectly normal,” Mike assures him. “Though people don’t talk about it because they have that same fear.”

“Thanks for letting me know that I’m still normal,” Luke says with a smile. “Or at least as normal as anyone is in this family.”

“Brat,” Mike says, though he’s also smiling. “That’s what family is for.”


End file.
